


A Stroll Through Time

by Ashleopard



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:57:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8604439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashleopard/pseuds/Ashleopard
Summary: Korra remembers her relationships leading up to Asami.





	

Mako was Korra's first boyfriend. They met their freshman year of high school, having grown up in different elementary districts. At first it'd been a very stereotypical 14-year old friendship: they blushed when their hands brushed, argued at every possible opening, and never missed a chance to show off in front of each other. And, even more true to their age, both of them refused to admit their feelings for years as the romantic tension built up. Halfway through their junior year, Bolin tipped Korra off, and one surprise kiss behind the bleachers later, they were an item.

  
Looking back, Korra knew it had been a terrible idea. Even now, she and Mako were very good friends - too good. They were fire to each other's fire. Their relationship was just that: a wildfire during a dry fall. Their arguments were frequent and intense, and everybody knew about it.

But as fiery as their fights were, so was their physical relationship. It was the first serious relationship either of them had been in, and the sparks flew. Mako was a bit clumsy and awkward, but Korra didn't understand the difference. His hands were large and warm when they rested on her back; his hair soft (if not slightly gelled) and his lips gentle. When she was upset he would hug her and her head rested so perfectly on the center of his chest that it seemed like they were perfect together. They fit.

They lasted a whole five months. Looking back, Korra couldn't believe it had been that long. They'd fought on a weekly, almost daily basis. They never saw eye-to-eye even when they weren't arguing, and neither of them seemed to be as supportive as the other wanted. However, she figured the relationship would've lasted four months had they not jumped the gun and had sex before planned (they'd been trying to wait for six months, but apparently Mako was a little bit easy and Korra a little bit into shirtless guys in locker rooms).

Of course, they'd both been devastated by the break-up. It was two and a half years of their lives that felt wasted. After a bit of time to get back in the game, they were able to restart their friendship again (with Bolin's help, of course). They both ended up dating other people, but nothing serious happened for Korra until she got to college.  
Kuvira was a only a junior, but she was the coach of the soccer team. At first, Korra didn't take much of a liking to her at all: she was bossy, ruthless, and intimidating. However, she got the results that mattered, and slowly earned the respect that Korra relinquished so carefully.

Before Kuvira, Korra would never have admitted she was into girls. It was a thought that had never crossed her mind. It must've been somewhere between countless games, praises, and watching her undress in the locker room that Korra realized one day that was open to the idea of, as one would say, "hitting that".

Kuvira asked her out; Korra would never have had the courage. She remembered it clearly because she'd stayed behind to help clean up after the game - as one looking to take over as coach of the team would do - and Kuvira had given her one of those rare smiles that she seemed only to save for her. "You played a really good game," she'd said. "I couldn't keep my eyes off you."

"Thanks, Coach."

She'd gotten very close. "You can call me Kuvira."

It sort of blended together there. But somewhere in the time between them starting and finishing cleaning, there had been a lot of kissing in that locker room. When they emerged, Kuvira had winked at her. "I'll call you later."

That relationship had gone significantly better than her first. Kuvira was strong and sturdy in every way imaginable. When they did argue she stood her ground, but the arguments were few and never serious.

The only thing Korra remembered specifically being off about their relationship was the way Kuvira treated her sometimes. She was fire, but Kuvira never had a problem stifling her. The rules in their relationship were very strict: Naga was not allowed on the bed, homework was always to be done before Netflix and chill, all arguments were kept out of their game, and absolutely no display of public affection (she actually understood that one a bit). Those weren't the only rules, but they were the ones that came to mind when Korra remembered their relationship; when she remembered how she'd longed for Kuvira to be spontaneous, if just once.

Kuvira always moved with purpose. Even her gentle kisses seemed guarded; they all seemed to have plans. It was never just a goodbye kiss, it was leading to the bedroom or the couch or wherever else she wanted to take it.

But damn, did she know what she was doing. Her tongue created miracles; her fingers danced blessings. When they cuddled early into the day, the scent of outside seemed to linger with her, reminding Korra of everything good in her life.

In all honesty, Korra wouldn't have minded spending the rest of her life with Kuvira. She was in love. She could've made pancakes and slept with Naga off the bed for the rest of her life had Kuvira so wished, but that's not how it worked out, and, after two years of dating, Kuvira broke it off. "I'm graduating. I can't have anything holding me back," she'd said. "C'mon, Korra, even you must've known we had an expiration date?"

"So that's all I was to you? The 'best if used by' label on a can of tuna?"

The frown she'd given her would haunt Korra for the rest of her life. "Of course it wasn't like that."

Two years of dating. Korra was devastated; she wasn't sure she'd ever get over it. But, as it does, life goes on. Summer was slow. She woke up, drank her coffee, did her daily exercise, went to work, and got home in time to watch a few hours of Netflix before bed. The schedule might've gotten over-bearing, but thankfully Korra liked it. It kept her together through the hardest few months of her life.

Korra first met Asami in her math class. She'd seen her around a bit, but had never taken much notice to her. She wasn't on a sports team, she wasn't in any of Korra's extra-curriculars, so as far as Korra was concerned, she didn't matter. It hadn't been until the teacher paired them together that Korra actually spoke to her and, well, any bisexual in their right mind would fall a little for Asami.

Asami was perfect. After they started talking, they didn't stop. They texted about TV shows late into the night and Asami helped Korra with her math homework. It took a matter of days for Korra to fall for her, seeing as she was the most perfect woman on the face of the earth.

It started as a purely physical crush. Korra mostly needed the tutoring because she got distracted in class, staring at Asami's neatly painted lips and beautifully sculpted curves. But, the more they talked, the more Korra realized how absolutely amazing this girl was. She was in college learning the finer skills of running a business, while toning her otherwise finely tuned engineering abilities. One day Korra had inquired about what she was working on and had accidentally found herself in a forty-five minute phone conversation about her latest invention ideas. She'd followed up the next day by showing Korra a few underdeveloped sketches during math, causing them both to get a bit behind; not that Korra minded.

But surely it was too good to be true that this beautiful woman could be anything but straight, right? Korra was positive. So she determinedly spent the next five months doing her best to pretend she wasn't hopelessly in love with her.

Somewhere between the late-night phone calls, good morning texts, Netflix binges and sleepovers, Asami might've gotten the idea. Korra remembered the day as clearly as if it were yesterday.

Her apartment had been decked thoroughly in christmas lights; so many that, even in the dead of night, Korra need not turn on the real lights. The tree sat homely in the living room and fresh-baked cookies on the counter. This would've been normal, but Korra had been off at a game several hours away and had spent the night at a motel. The only person who'd had access to her apartment was Asami, who had agreed to take care of Naga...

The giant white dog didn't rush to greet her; she was sound asleep on the couch, right beside Asami, who had dropped some sort of magazine in her lap (Korra loved the fact that she couldn't tell if it was fashion or engineering).

Korra had lifted Asami's feet to scooch her way onto the couch, laying them back over her lap. Asami had woken up, blinking lazily at Korra through tired eyes. Her lips - for once a normal color - had spread to a wide smile. "How was the game?"

"Good," Korra said, her voice faint. "Beautiful. I - I mean, awesome. How was Naga?"

"Perfect," Asami sighed. "She's a good dog."

It hadn't been intentional. There was no planning, or even a conscious decision to say the words. Somewhere in the festive holidays, her sore muscles, and the smell of cookies filling the apartment, the words seemed to slip thoughtlessly from Korra's mouth. "I think I'm in love with you."  
An intake of breath, a pause, a small chuckle.

"That's good."

Asami was worth the wait. Mako was shy, Kuvira was intense, but Asami was exactly what Korra had been waiting for. Her kisses were tender and loving, even when rough, and always teasing. Korra liked to complain about that. "I need to concentrate in class! How am I supposed to do that when you kiss me like that?"

Her hands were small and playful. The fit perfectly on the small of Korra's back and knew exactly where they could trace the lines of her muscles (which Asami absolutely loved to mention). Her eyes were the most beautiful shade of green that sparkled when she came up with a new invention. Korra could've watched her forever.

Korra's favorites were Sunday mornings; the day she could always wake up with Asami and Naga next to her. Her girlfriend always smelled like flowers and oil - one perfume and one work. She would dare to say Sunday mornings were the best, were she not to take into account that Naga was usually wedged somewhere on top, in between, or around them. Usually when Asami woke up to the hot, stuffy mess, she went to start preparing breakfast. While she did enjoy cracking a few jokes at Naga's expense, they never meant to harm and were always followed by a kindly pat. Asami loved Naga.

When they argued, it usually didn't last long. Asami adored it when Korra got heated up and liked to poke fun at her, which always helped Korra cool down, especially if she was angry.

Korra had never thought she'd be able to get over Kuvira. Kuvira, who held the keys to her heart. Kuvira, who'd known exactly how to talk to her to make her believe anything. Well, maybe that was the thing about Asami. She didn't have to try to earn what she already owned, nor did she abuse it.

Korra watched Asami now, floating like an angel down an aisle surrounded by their friends and family. She truly did look heavenly, her black hair contrasting the gown perfectly. Even against it, her eyes shone brighter than ever; sparkling determinedly like they would had she just finished a difficult project.

As she stood in front of her, Korra locked hands with her bride. They were only slightly smaller than her own and would've been much softer, had they not been calloused from years of work in the garage. Korra loved the feeling; they were skilled, capable hands. And, even though Korra knew this was supposed to be the happiest moment of her life, that she would look back on this day with a nostalgic smile for years to come, for some reason all she could think about was what next great adventure they were going to face together.


End file.
